<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by Lopithecus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623094">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus'>Lopithecus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 5, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week, Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck gets sick and Eddie takes care of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5 for Soft Eddie Appreciation! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buck is sick. It’s not very often that Buck gets sick, at least not from what Eddie has seen since knowing the man. Buck makes sure to eat healthily, gets exercise, consumes all his vitamins, and makes sure to wash his hands before everything he eats or touching his face. Buck is pretty conscious of his health.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why, when Buck does come down with a cold, Eddie jumps on the opportunity to take care him. He’s knocking at Buck’s apartment door and then letting himself in before Buck even has a chance to answer. He finds Buck on lying on the couch, curled up because the piece of furniture isn’t long enough for Buck’s entire body, and a pile of tissues on the floor. He’s also wrapped up snuggly in a soft, fluffy blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie approaches slowly, wondering how much of a good idea this actually was. He doesn’t want to get sick himself like he often did after Christopher would come down with a cold, but he also didn’t want to leave his boyfriend all alone. So, instead, he continues forward and runs his fingers gently through Buck’s hair to wake him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck stirs and wiggles before popping one eye open. “Eddie?” He tries to sit up, falls into a coughing fit, and then lies back down. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called in sick so I asked Bobby if he could work some magic and change my schedule for a little later.” Eddie sits down on the edge of the couch, continuing to rub Buck’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes. Buck has a slight fever, Eddie can tell just by touching him. “I’m here to take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that,” Buck mumbles, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles down at him even though he knows Buck isn’t paying any attention. “I wanted to. Now, I’m going to make you some soup and then you’re going right back to bed.” He stands. “What are you doing on the couch anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was going to try and go to work. Collapsed here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie shakes his head in amusement. Of course, Buck was going to try and go to work still. “Well, that is definitely not happening for a few days.” He begins walking towards the kitchen, calling back. “You’ve got soup here, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the cabinet,” Buck coughs, “by the fridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie opens the cabinet and looks at the different soup Buck has. None of them are chicken noodle. With a sigh, Eddie yells back, “What kind do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomato?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie spots a tomato soup can. “That will work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets a pan and pours the soup into it, setting it down on the stovetop and beginning to heat it up. As that is going, he goes back over to where Buck has fallen asleep again and starts tidying around the living room. He starts with the pile of tissues, picking up the wads and throwing them away in the trashcan. He then cleans up the coffee table, throwing away last night’s take out that Buck must have ordered. When he’s done with that, he goes up to Buck’s loft to make sure the bed is ready for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the soup is done heating up, he pours it into a bowl and brings it over to Buck. He gently wakes him with a small shake, handing him the soup. Buck hums as he eats it, the heat and salt no doubt feeling good on his sore throat. When he’s done, Eddie takes the bowl, deposits it into the sink, and then heads back to Buck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s get you to bed.” He helps Buck up off the couch, noticing how weak the man is. They ascend the stairs together, Eddie making sure to keep a firm grip on him so he doesn’t fall backward. Buck quickly removes his clothes with Eddie’s help and then crawls into the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Eddie runs his hand through Buck’s hair one more time. He looking better now that he’s had something to eat. “Get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stay with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be just downstairs, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head, shimmying into the bed more. “No, I mean here, in bed. Stay.” He gives Eddie a sheepish smile. “At least until I fall asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles back at him, walking over to the other side of the bed. “You don’t need to act so shy about it. Of course, I’ll stay with you if that’s what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck immediately cuddles up to Eddie, burying his face into his chest. “It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Eddie wraps his arms around Buck, pulling him closer. “Then I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel the content sigh Buck gives to that statement and it doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Eddie squeezes Buck tighter, keeping him close and, true to his word, stays.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>
  <a href="https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/">Fanfiction Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>